


Pick Up the Pieces

by NevLongbottom_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Molly Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevLongbottom_Forever/pseuds/NevLongbottom_Forever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are divorced, Ron is making Hermione's life hell. Just when Harry thinks that it's all going to pieces, someone comes in to pick them up. OOC, Ron, Ginny, Molly Bashing. Draco/Harry, Hermione/Neville. Post Hogwarts. Lots of fluff, rated M for later chapters.Sorry about the pathetic summary, I suck at them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely a work of fiction. All characters here are owned by JKR.  
> I always thought that Drarry are a good couple, all the UST is thick enough to cut with an axe!  
> I also want to make it clear that I don't give a damn if you don't like my story, move on and don't read it. Be warned with the tags, don't read it and then bash the story in the comments.  
> Rant over. Have fun and all that.

A mop of black zoomed into the living room. Harry Potter was sitting on the sofa, numerous files laid out on the coffee table in front of him. Behind the mop of black (his son Al), more sedately, his best friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, and Rose, Hermione's daughter came in. Al threw himself at his father.

Harry hugged him back tightly; it had been three days since he'd seen his son. As it was, he couldn't bear being alone in the house. Al went to Hogwarts. He was about to enter his second year.

Harry wordlessly waved to the other three. Then he stood up to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She hugged him tightly. Then he greeted Nev. They both look good, he thought. Hermione was no longer the bushy haired girl she'd been at school, and Nev had outgrown his chubbiness to become quite a handsome man.

He sighed. These two had come a long way. They began dating a year back, and we're still going strong. Ron had been such a git to them. As had Ginny. A look of distaste came upon his face as he thought of the mother of his son. And of Ron. Rose was Ron's daughter, but she hated the sight of her father. In fact, for all practical purposes, Nev was her father. She even called him "Dad".

Shaking off these thoughts he smiled at his son.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Aunt Mione and Uncle Nev and Rose and I went to the zoo, Dad!" Al said, excitedly. "It was brilliant! Oh, Dad! Scor wrote, he wants to know if all five of us can go to his place later in the summer. Please say we can, please please please!"

Harry exchanged a glance with Nev and Hermione. All three of them looked apprehensive. But it was hard to ignore the pleading looks both the children were giving them.

"Al, Rosie," said Mia. "I don't think Mr Malfoy would like it-"

"Scor asked him!" Said Rose almost whining now. Al, Rose and Scor were all in Slytherin House. While Harry had somehow known all along that Al would end up in Slytherin, Rose had been a surprise. Everyone had expected her to be in Ravenclaw.

"Daaaaaddddd..." Rose dragged the word out, looking at Nev with her best puppy dog eyes. His heart swelled with joy and pride, that this girl, his daughter in all but blood called him "Dad". He knew he was being weak. But he couldn't help it.

"We will write to Mr Malfoy. If it's okay, we can go, okay sweetheart? Now why don't you and Al make yourself scarce, I want to talk to your Mom and Uncle Harry?" Nev smiled down at Rose. She nodded before heading out with her cousin.

Harry and Hermione turned an almost accusing gaze on Nev.

"Nevvie!" Said Harry.

"She looked at me like that; I couldn't say no, she's a hardcore Slytherin."

His girlfriend and best friend looked at him exasperatedly. Harry shook his head.

"Well," said Hermione. "Let's sit down and write that letter then." She sat on the sofa, and Nev and Harry sat on either side of her. She grinned at them for a second. "Who'd have thought we were going to write something like this to  _ **Malfoy**_ of all people. I mean, things really are changing, aren't they?"

Harry and Nev nodded. The three looked over at the two children, playing happily, chasing each other around the garden. Harry noticed them wave, and waved back. What he had failed to notice was the subtle wink Nev flashed in Rose and Al's direction and the returning 1000 watt smile he got in return.

After the letter had been drafted, and then rewritten and sent, courtesy Harry's owl Midnight, they sat back and Harry called for Kreacher.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry and Miss Mione and Mr Neville?" he asked, bowing low.

"Kreacher, tea and biscuits please. Thank you." Kreacher bowed and snapped away. "Now, Nev, tell me."

"Fred and George wrote. They said that Ron is trying to make out that Mia cheated on him with me and that Rose is Mia's and my daughter."

"Give me the letter." Harry's tone was brusque. Nev knew the anger wasn't directed at him, and so he barely reacted apart from fishing in his pocket for the letter, which he handed to Harry.

**_Dear Hermione and Nev,_ **

**_How are you guys doing? It's been a while. How is Rose? Thanks for the letter to Alicia and Angelina, they were thrilled. Ironic that we are older, but the last to procreate, isn't it?_ **

**_Okay, moving on to more important matters. You know how we haven't told Mum and Ron and Ginny we are in touch with you, they'd go bonkers. When we went for last week's family lunch, Ron told us he was planning to tell the world that you guys were in an affair while Hermionewas married to Ron still. Ginny doesn't have the guts to aim anything at Harry, but this is serious._ **

**_He also is trying to put about a story that Rose is Nev's not his. Careful guys, he's going to abuse his power as an Auror._ **

**_Bill, Charlie and Percy all send their regards. Fleur would like you to hex Ron into the next century and Audrey sends her love. Ron and Ginny are just, well, them._ **

**_Take care, loads of love to Rosie,_ **

**_Fred and George._ **

Harry's eyes flashed. He was angry. His magic was swirling around him. Mia hugged him, in a bid to calm him down. It worked.

"I will not let him do this." He strode over to the Floo. "DMLE!" he said, sticking his head in.

"Hey, Zabini, Nott." Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Heads of the Depatrment of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry's close friends, knelt at the fireplace.

"Harry!" said Blaise. "Official? You look angry."

"I am, Blaise. This prat of a Ronald Weasley."

"Did what now?" asked Theo, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Oh, come over!"

Without waiting for a reply, he backed out. In a few seconds, Blaise and Theo were in the living room.

"Hi, Hermione, Nev," they said, linking hands. It was common knowledge that they were in a relationship and had been for almost ten years.

Harry had become acquainted with them just out of lawyer training, and he had begun practicing. It was often required that they practice with the DMLE, and that was how a friendship had built. Harry, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Nev, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, the Patil Twins, and a few seniors, such as Adrian Pucey, Montague, and Fred and George had begun hanging out together a lot.

Wordlessly, he handed them the letter. They read it quietly, but in mounting anger. By the end, they were livid.

"That scumbag!" said Blaise pulling Hermione into a hug. "Don't worry, we've got you." He said, quietly. Theo nodded his agreement.

"Thanks," said Hermione, into his shoulder. Then she composed herself and sat back down next to Nev.

"Well, then," said Blaise, smirking. "Found any man or woman, Potter?"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, as the others laughed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in his study, working on an important file, when a midnight blue owl flew in. He didn't recognize it, but took the letter anyway. Glancing at the envelope, comprehension dawned on his face. Potter, Granger and Longbottom. He slit the envelope open, and then opened the letter.

_**Lord Malfoy,** _

_**I hope we find you in good health. Allow us to extend our heartfelt and sincere thanks to you, for inviting our children, Albus Potter, and Rose Granger, to your Manor for the remainder of the summer. They will, most certainly, accept the invitation and be there as planned.** _

_**We were notified today that the invitation, according to your son Scorpius, was not only for the children, but us as well. It came as a slight surprise to us, and we thought it prudent to write to you about the new development, rather than impose and invade on your privacy. An affirmation or denial of the same may be sent through the delivering owl, Midnight.** _

_**Thanks and regards,** _

_**Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord Neville Francis Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger** _

Draco's lips curved into a slight smile as he read the letter. This meant they would come. He replied hurriedly in the positive.

 _It is a good chance at apologizing and redeeming myself,_ he thought. He opened his file. As a Healer, he had a lot of paperwork, and he hated it. Well, Scorpius would be happy. He called for an elf.

"Flippy!"

Said elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Have five guest rooms cleaned out and prepared. The second floor, not the guest wing. And send Scorpius in, would you? Thanks!"

Flippy popped away. In five minutes, a knocking was heard on Draco's door.

"Come in!" A blond boy walked into the room.

"Papa?"

"Hello, Scor. Your friends are coming over," he said, getting straight to the point. "And so are Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. I want you on your best behavior," he added, sternly.

"Yes, Papa. Thank you, you are the best, ever!"

"You are welcome."

"Papa, Mr Potter is the one you refer to as Harry, right?" Without waiting for an answer he bounced out, undoubtedly to write to Al and Rose, leaving Draco to wonder where his son had heard that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is arrested. Why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, will come back with more, soon. :)

**A/N** **: I know, you guys hate me. You should, it's been ages, but I have had exams on, and couldn't finish the chapter. As it is, it's short, but it has some drama. So here it is.**

**Warnings for this chapter** :  **None**

**Disclaimer:** **If you think I own this, God save you.**

Harry was standing in the Floo Room, bag of Floo powder in his hand. "Ready?" he asked the others. He got two enthusiastic and two not-as-enthusiastic nods. One by one, they all floo-ed into Malfoy Manor's Floo Room.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," came a voice, one that the three adults recognized, minus the customary arrogant drawl; if anything, Malfoy sounded genuinely pleased to have them over. Hermione and Nev looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and then shrugged.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," said Neville, shaking his hand. Draco snorted.

"Enough with the Lord stuff, Lo-Neville," he said. If Nev was taken aback by the use of his Christian name, he hid it, opting instead to smile slightly at his host.  _Well, this is weird,_ he thought, taking in his surroundings.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a tug on his hand.

"Dad," said Rose. "Scor and I and Al are going to play." Nev smiled and nodded at his daughter. This interaction was not missed by Draco, who merely raised his eyebrows at Harry, to receive a gentle smile in return.

The next week passed smoothly, no hiccups. The four adults found they got along pretty well, and no hexing. Scor's birthday came and went. They had a small celebration, just Astoria, and the other four, Scor, Rose, Al and Salazar Nott-Zabini, along with his fathers.

"Happy birthday, Scorpius," said Harry, handing over his gift. It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit, and watched with a smile as Scorpius opened it in awe.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, my old one was ripped!"

"You're welcome."

After the gifts were handed out, they sat down to dinner, which was, as the norm, an extremely formal affair. As they sat at the table, a Patronus shaped like a dragon streaked through the dining room, and spoke in the voice of Charlie.

' _Har -_ _Mum, Ron and Ginny know. They're going to get you arrested. Ginny is using the pregnancy weapon against you. Aurors are on their way to Malfoy Manor. F, G and I are with you forever.'_

Harry sat still, not reacting, his eyes fixed on the spot where Charlie's Patronus had been a moment ago. He looked up only when he heard a choked sob from Hermione. She had tears streaking down her face and was looking at him in fear and sadness.

The alarm on the wards went off. Draco sighed and went out of the living room, to let the Aurors in. Al looked at his father, before bursting into tears.

"Daddy, why did Mommy and Uncle Ron do that? Why are you going? Where is Uncle Char?"

Harry walked around and hugged his son. "Al, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Uncle Ron was wrong to do what he is doing. Promise me; never ask Aunt Mione, Uncle Nev, or Mr Malfoy where Daddy is."

"Alright Daddy. But come back soon, I love you."

"Love you too, Al."

"Mr Potter?" It was Head Auror, Gawain Robards.

"Lord Potter-Black," corrected Harry in a cold, almost bored voice.

"We are here to arrest you on char-"

"I know the charges, thank you. There are children here, you might want to watch what you are saying. And I want a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt. Theo, Blaise, cover for me. You guys know it all. Mione, Nev, talk to Charlie, and the twins. Also, since you guys know, you might want to-"

"We will take care, Harry. Take care." Nev looked nastily at the Aurors before stepping forward to hug his brother.

"Draco, I nee-" Draco cut him off with a nod.

"We will get you out of this." The confidence in his voice and stance made Harry stare for a second, before he nodded and turned to the Aurors. They led him out of the living room, and then there was silence, broken only by the heaving sobs of Hermione.

Three weeks after Harry's arrest, the others were nowhere near getting him out of Azkaban. Theo, Blaise and Nev had spent the whole of their time looking at law books; the former two more so, since they had better access than Nev, being in the DMLE.

Hermione spent a lot of her time looking after the kids; Al was taking it badly, but he had Scor, Rose and Salazar with him, and it made the blows softer. Hermione had taken it very hard, she barely slept, ate or in fact did anything. Most of her time was devoted to spending time with the kids, trying to take her mind off things. She was more attached to Harry than the rest, and had always been. The war, before and after. She stuck by him when Ron didn't. he had done the same for her. This wasn't good. It was not good at all.

Draco had done all he could. He tried pulling strings at the Ministry, but to avail. He, Hermione, Nev, Theo and Blaise had started spending a lot of time together, trying to think out ways to free Harry. It was frustrating him that he couldn't do much, but he tried. He truly did. Harry had helped him out of the mess the war had made, vouching for him included. He wanted very much to return the favour, and was annoyed at himself for being unable to.

Kingsley paid the quintet a visit at Malfoy Manor, apologized to them, explaining how Ron had abused his power as an Auror, and how he himself would do what he could, at the trials within the bounds of law. Charlie, Fred and George also visited them a couple of times, condemning their siblings and mother, and reminding them that the three of them, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Alicia, Angelina and Arthur were by them, always.

On the 33rd day after Harry's arrest, an official looking owl delivered a letter to Nev at Malfoy Manor. He slit it open impatiently.

**Lord Longbottom,**

**We write to inform you that Lord Potter-Black's trial is scheduled for the 31** **st** **of July, at 9 am. Your presence, along with Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini has been requested by him.**

**You are, if attending, expected to reach the courtroom 8, by no later than 8.45 am on the day. Only formal robes are permitted in the courtroom.**

**Head Auror Gawain Robards**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, couple of things.  
> 1\. There are 5 chapters in this story. It has a definite, albeit short, storyline. I am, however, open to suggestions. You can tell me if you want me to change something you feel doesn't make sense. It is, moreover, un-beta'd.  
> 2\. There is a lot of OOC'ness, and Fred and George live, duh. Killing Fred was cruel.


End file.
